101 Dalmatians (1986 TV Series)
The New Adventures of the 101 Dalmatians is a 1988 Disney animated television series. It was the first show in the Disney Animals block that aired on a Friday from February 1988 to July 1997.It is a continuation of the 1961 Disney classic 101 Dalmatians. The show is the block's longest running series,premirereing on the 14th of February 1988 with its last episode airing on the 23rd of December 1993, then enjoying a revival which lasted from March 1994 to June 1997. Plot Set in a 60s style London, the series focuses on different members of the eponymous family of dogs as they get into all kinds of adventures and situations, mostly outwiting their nerfarious archnemisis Cruella De Vil and her henchmen Jasper and Horace. Many of the characters from the film reappear in the series such as sgt tibbs as well as original characters created for the show such as Polly, a talking parrot who is friends with the Dalmatians, the dalmatian puppy Jack and the Platterson brothers Daniel and Steven, two brothers who can talk to animals and are allies to the Dalmatians. In addition to Cruella, the series also created a number of other antagonisists, many of which have become popular Disney villains in their own right such as Professor Talon, a villianous orthologist who uses trained birds to comit crimes, Doctor Maddeus, a parody of mad scientists from british media such as Dr Decker from Konga, the Rowdy Lads,a viscous teenage street gang, M.O.D., a parody of SPECTRE, the Sewer Rats, a gang of malicious rats who want to take over "the surface world" and the entire De Vil family. The series had a unique animation style for the time which tried to emulate the xerography stlye animation of the film. Setting Characters The Dalmatians Pongo- The farther(and adopted farther) of the 99 puppies, Roger Radcliffe’s loyal pet and Perdita’s loving mate. Like his owner Pongo is laid-back, playful, fun loving and a tad goofy and clumsy. He is also very Intelligent, abnormally for his kind. Being able to tell human time and is usually the one coming up with plans to outwit Cruella and her pawns. He is loyal to his family and pet roger and will do anything to protect them. He has an extreme case of ophiophobia(fear of snakes) and will cower at the mere sight of one. He is a tall, slender Dalmatian with black ears and a red collar. Perdita-Pongo’s loyal mate, Antia’s pet and a loving mother to her puppies, Perdita is a well mannered and elegant dog. She loves her husband and pups and wants the best for them. However she tends to be very worrisome in hectic situations and prefers to avoid danger. However, when the situation requires it, she will abandon her usual guidelines of self composure and jump into battle and when she does, she is a fierce warrior. She is a tall, slender Dalmatian with white ears and a blue collar. Patch- One of the most prominently featured pups, Patch is one of the most adventurous, bravest and strong minded. He is a small puppy with a black right ear and a black spot on his right eye, hence his name and a red collar. Like his siblings, he is Playful and cute, He looks up to his father as his role model especially after he was rescued by him. He is a hardcore Thunderbolt fan, knowing all episodes by heart and sometimes comes up with plans inspired by thunderbolt to help his family. Aside from Thunderbolt, his other television heroes are Doctor who and the Thunderbirds. He also holds a small rivalry with Lucky. He and Lucky are very similar in personality; however there are a few differences. Lucky is confident and arrogant as apposed to Patch who is insecure and humble. Lucky is apparently considered the favourite of the pups, which is part of their rivalry. He is very close to his sisters Penny and cadpig and is very protective of the latter. Lucky-'''another prominently featured puppy, Lucky is named after the fact that he nearly died at birth. He is a small puppy with black ears and spots on his back that form the shape of a lucky horseshoe and a red collar. He also has a small spot on his chest shaped like a lucky four leaf clover. Like the rest of his siblings, he's playful and fun loving. He loves TV and often sits in front of the TV which often annoys his siblings. Because of this, he has a great knowledge of television shows. His favourites are the Thunderbolt adventure hour, Doctor who and Thunderbirds. Despite being very brave, he is one of the most physically weakest of the pups, tiring easily and suffering from the cold. He is also noted for his extreme luck, being able to get out of tough situations by sheer luck. He tends to be more of a follower than a leader. He has a small rivalry with Patch. While both are similar in terms of personality; both are brave, smart, adventurous, bold, outspoken, curious, mischievous, ambitious, and determined. However, they do have differences. Lucky is confident and arrogant as opposed to Patch, who is insecure and humble. Lucky is apparently considered the favorite of the pups which is part of the reason of their little rivalry. He also has a tendency to break the fourth wall and talk to the viewers. Being a TV expert, he is the one who makes the most pop cultural references. '''Rolly-'''The biggest and heaviest of the puppies. Rolly’s most notable trait is his large appetite. He is always asking for food even when he has just eaten and may even put his life in danger just to get a decent meal. Despite this, he is a very loyal and carefree pup and has the strongest sense of smell out of all the Dalmatians. He takes a great offense to being called fat and strongly denies being obese. He has white ears, a huge, chubby body and a red collar. '''Penny-'''Penny looks up to her dad and thinks that he is the best dog in the world. Outside of her daddy’s girl trait, she has a typical girly personality like her sister, Jewel. She can be somewhat prissy at times and is quick to tattle on siblings to her farther. She is very close to her brother Patch and are usually never seen apart from each other. She is one of the average looking pups with white ears. '''Freckles- '''Freckles is named after the larger concentration of spots on his face than his body. He is the most curious pup, always asking what’s going to happen next or sticking his nose into other people’s business. He also really loves to get dirty. He has white ears and a red collar. 'Pepper-' Pepper is a hermaphrodite and because of this, He/She wears a collar with both blue and red on it. He/she is brave, helpful, and outgoing and loves the outdoors more than the other puppies. He/She is also capable of speaking in both male and female tones, usually when expressing emotions. Like Patch, Pepper is a hardcore fan of Thunderbolt and one day wants to be as brave as him. He/She is a little bit jealous of Patch as he gets to star as Thunderbolt’s sidekick. He/She is one of the average looking pups with white ears. '''Jewel-'''Jewel is named after the formation of spots around her neck which resemble a jewelled necklace. She is very girly in personality, loving fashon and hating disgusting things like bugs. She loves to dress up and often goes through the Radcliffe’s wardrobe. She is also prim, proper and dainty and looks up to her mother and often tries to mimic her. Unfortunately, this can lead her to be somewhat prissy She is a bit annoyed at the antics of her blood brother wizzer, mostly his loud barking and urination problems. She is very close to her brother fidget despite his flea problems and the two often play together. She is a small puppy with black ears and a blue collar. '''Dipstick-One of Dipstick’s most notable features is his long, prehensile tail which is half black; half white like a dipstick, hence his name. Personality speaking, he is not one of the brightest pups and like Rolly, he has a large appetite. Despite this, his prehensile tail comes in handy in various situations. He is a small puppy with half black ears and a red collar. Fidget-'''Fidget is named after the way he scratches and because he is so full of energy all the time, never being able to keep still for a single minute. When he’s not scratching, he jumping. When he’s not jumping, he’s running and sometimes he does all three at once. He has a flea problem but luckily, the family vet Dr Davidson gives him regular treatment for it. He is very close to his sister Jewel and the two often play together. He is one of the average looking pups with white ears and a red collar. '''Two Tone-unlike her siblings, Two Tone’s spots are concentrated on one side of her body corresponding with her black ear, leaving the other side completely white. She has a tomboyish personality, contrasting with her sister jewel’s girly personality. She loves music and her favourite music band are the rolling stones. She has an incisive thought pattern, often being unable to decide on certain issues and a strong like for boys. Out of all the Dalmatians, she’s the one who takes the most disgust in Cruella trying to make her and her siblings into a fur coat, exclaiming that the thought alone makes her fur crawl. She is very close to her brother wizzer. She has a blue collar Wizzer-'''Wizzer is the bravest puppy, holding his ground against any threat with the fiercest of puppy-sized growls. He has black ears, a red collar and his left back foot is coloured black and he has a single spot on his forehead. He loves to mess up the badun’s plans to capture and/or kill them. Despite his bravery, he has a constant bladder problem and often pees in places where he shouldn’t, hence his name. He likes to bark a lot and he usually keeps the other pups up at night with it. His antics mostly annoy his sister Jewel. '''Missy-A quiet and thoughtful pup, missy doesn’t bark a lot. When she does however, it is incredibly loud. Like Jewel, she often tries to mimic her mother’s elegance. She has a black ear on her right side and a white ear with a black spot on her left side, a spot on her muzzle and a blue collar. Cadpig-'The youngest puppy and the runt of the litter, Cadpig is the smallest of the Dalmatians. She has the sweet personality of a little girl and always tries to make friends. She is close to her brother Patch and the latter is very protective of her. She has white ears and a blue collar. '''Blackie-' 'Pongo Jr-' As his name implies, Pongo Jr looks like a puppy version of his farther. Like all the other pups, he’s playful and cute. He looks up to his farther and tries to mimic him. He has black ears and a red collar. 'Hoover- '''Hoover always likes to sniff around like a hoover, hence his name. He is one of the average looking pups with black ears and a red collar. '''Sa-Sa- '''Sa-Sa is an Arabic pup with a Middle Eastern accent. He is one of the average looking pups with white ears and a red collar. '''Pickle-' 'Pooh-' 'Playdoh-'''Hence his name, Playdoh likes to play with the namesake substance a lot and is usually covered in stains of it. He is one of the average looking pups with white ears and a red collar '''Furrball-' 'Smokey-' 'Patches-'''Patches bears a close resemblance to his surrogate brother Patch. The only difference being that he has white ears and patches on both of his eyes. He has a red collar. '''Harvey-'''Harvey is a scouse puppy who originates from . He is one of the average looking pups with black ears and a red collar. '''Dipper-' 'Salter-' 'Scooter-' 'Flapper-'''Flapper is a flirty female puppy who loves boys. She is one of the average looking pups with white ears and a blue collar . '''Sniff-' 'Swifty-' 'Inky-' 'Yank-' 'Bump-' 'Nosey-' 'Spark-' 'Spatter-'''Splatter is an arty pup who likes to paint. He is often covered in paint stains and aspires to be a painter one day. He is one of the average looking pups with white ears and a red collar '''Tiger-'''Instead of being born with spots like other Dalmatians, Tiger was born with black stripes on his body. He has black ears and a red collar. '''Wags-' 'Ham-' 'Tiresome-' 'Hungry-' 'Speedy-'''As his name implies, speedy is the fastest Dalmatian and tries to prove himself to be the fastest dog in the world. He loves speed and always challenges his siblings and other dogs to races. He is one of the average looking pups with white ears and a red collar. '''Spanky-' 'Hoofer-' 'Pokey-' 'Corky-' 'Bulgey-' 'Bravo-' 'Yoyo-' 'Blob-' 'Blot-' 'Sleepy-' '''Sport- Sport is a very althleic puppy who likes sports. His favourites are football and rugby. He is one of the average looking pups with black ears and a red collar Dot- 'Dot is named because he only has a single spot on his chest like a dot. He is very shy and often feels left out at times. He has a black ear on his left side and a white one on the other and a red collar. '''Latch-' 'Lenny-' 'Jolly-' 'Whitey-' 'Dodie-'''Like her brother smith, Dodie likes to read a lot and is trying to write her own novel. Like her brother, she is named after Dodie Smith, the writer of the original 101 Dalmatians novel. She is one of the average looking pups with white ears and a blue collar. '''Smith-' Like his sister Dodie, Smith is into literature. Like his sister, he is named after Dodie Smith, the writer of the original 101 Dalmatians novel. He is one of the average looking pups with white ears and a red collar. 'Brainy-'''Brainy is a nerdy, intellectual puppy who is smarter than your average dog. He is even smarter than his dad Pongo and is capable of performing physics & maths equations. He often speaks in scientific words that the other Dalmatians have difficulty understanding. He loves science fiction programs like Doctor who and Star Trek. The origin of his abnormal intelligence is shown in one episode where it is revealed he was once a lab test guinea pig who was given an experimental brain serum that increased his intelligence. He is one of the average looking pups with black ears and a red collar. '''Jake- '''Jake is an American pup with an American accent. He likes baseball, comic books and hot dogs. He often has difficulty understanding his siblings British slang and in turn, they often have difficulty understanding him and his blood sister’s American slang. As such, he often feels left out. He is one of the average looking pups with black ears and a red collar. '''Molly- '''Jake’s blood sister, Molly is also American. Like Jewel, she’s into fashion and likes to dress up. She is one of the average looking pups with white ears and a blue collar. '''Jack-'''Like his siblings, Jack is playful, cute and curious. Out of all the Dalmatians, Jack is the weakest swimmer. He is great friends with their paperboy, Daniel Platterson who, along with his brother Steve Platterson has the ability to understand animals. They first met when Jack and the rest of the Dalmatians were out on a walk near the Thames. When they were taking a break, the puppies played Truth or Dare. Jack was challenged to walk on the railing overlooking the river. Whilst doing so, he got distracted and fell off into the water. Being the weakest swimmer, Jack struggled to get back to shore and was on the verge of drowning. Luckily, Daniel was on one of his paper rounds in the area and saw the drowning puppy. He quickly dived in and rescued Jack and brought him to shore. Daniel then revealed his gift to the puppy. Jck was shocked at first, but none the less thanked the human boy for rescuing him and he was immediately returned to his family. Ever since then, they became best of friends. At first they kept Daniel’s ability a secret from the rest of the Dalmatians until Cruella kidnapped them again. When Daniel and Steve came to their rescue, they revealed their secret to the other Dalmatians. He is one of the average looking pups with white ears and a red collar. '''Rover-' Like his siblings, Rover is playful, cute and curious. He is one of the puppies that Sgt.Tibbs talks to in the original movie. He is one of the average looking pups with black ears and a red collar. ' Spotty-' '''Rover’s blood sister. Like her siblings, Spotty is playful, cute and curious. she is one of the puppies that Sgt.Tibbs talks to in the original movie. she is one of the average looking pups with white ears and a blue collar. ' Dixe- '''Another American pup, but with a southern accent. '''52-' Supporting characters Roger Radcliffe-'''Pongo’s owner(pet), Roger Radciffle is a professional song writer who can come up with lyrics very easily when given inspiration. He usually works until 5:00 pm. He is a kind man who cares for his family, including his pets. Roger is not afraid to stand up against Cruella when his family is involved. He is also very good at mental math. He is a tad bit goofy and clumsy. Thoughout the series, he is constantly trying to find ways to raise their money so they can buy their Dalmatian Plantation. Though he always suspects Cruella's involement in her many schemes, he never catches her in the act until the series finale. '''Anita Radcliffe-'''The loving wife of Roger and Perdita’s owner (pet), Antia is a kind, smart woman who loves Pongo, Perdita and the puppies. She went to school with Cruella and the two formed an uneasy friendship. In adulthood however, she has grown tired of Cruella and admits she’s eccentric. She remains unaware of Cruella attempting to kidnap the Dalmatians until the series finale. In order to help her husband raise money for the Dalmatian Plantation, she has gotten a job as a journalist for the Daily Mirror and is good friends with her photographer Mark Jacobson. '''Nanny-The radcliffle’s housekeeper and cook. She is a kind woman who cares dearly for the puppies and looks after them when Roger, Antia, Pongo and Perdita are out of the house. As noted by Pongo, at times she acts a little bit like a dog. She has a rivalry with the badun brothers and always tries to prevent them from getting their hands on the puppies. After the baduns broke into the house in the first film, it is relealed that she has been taking karate lessons to fight them next time. |Danny- '''A good friend of pongo’s. Danny is a brown Great Dane who lives in Hampstead with his best friend Scottie. He occasionally helps Pongo and his family. '''Scottie-A hyperactive terrier, Scottie lives with his best friend Danny in Hampstead. ' ' Towser- '''A bloodhound who lives on a farm in Withermarsh, Suffolk close to Cruella’s country estate with his wife Nellie and his best friend Lucy the goose. He occasionally helps the Dalmatians. '''Nellie-Towser’s wife. She has had multiple litters of puppies in the past. Lucy- Towser’s best friend. A goose who lives on the farm with towser, Lucy occastionaly helps him listen to the barking chain by lifting his ear. She often hangs out with the other farm animals and share the daily gossip.' ' Colonel-'''An old sheepdog who lives on the withermarsh farm near Hell Hall with his two companions: Captain, a horse, and Sergeant Tibbs, a tabby cat. The trio function as a pseudo-military unit, with Colonel as commanding officer. Being old Colonel is very forgetful and has a tendency to mispronounce words. However, like Tibbs and the Captain, Colonel has been shown to be courageous and resourceful. He is a great ally to the Dalmatians. '''Sergeant Tibbs-'''A tabby cat, he is the Colonel's most loyal rank member (and most likely best friend). As sergeant, whenever he is given an order by a superior officer, he will always be quick to follow that instruction. Tibbs is also easily startled when he is awakened by the Captain's loud neighing. However, like the Captain and Colonel, Tibbs has been shown to be courageous and resourceful. The pups have a lot of respect for him being that he was the one who helped them escape cruella. '''Captain-'''Captain is a gray shire horse who serves as the Colonel's lieutenant andinforms him or Tibbs whenever there is an alert. He can be very bossy at times, and is shown to have the ability to neigh loudly. However, his neighing is often used to get a sleeping Tibbs to wake up and report to the Colonel. Like Tibbs and the Colonel, Captain has been shown to be courageous and resourceful . '''Prissy-'''An Afgan hound who lives with her artist owner near Hampstead. She looks very much like her owner and is similar in personality too, eccentric and arty. Her owner often uses her as inspirations for her art. '''Coco-'''Coco is a female poodle.She and her owner are very sophisticated and rich. She has a great adimared for Pongo after he helped get back her owner’s jewels from Professor Talon and thwarted an attempted theft of her purse by a member of the Rowdy Lads. '''Daniel Platterson-'''The younger of the Platterson brothers. Daniel and his brother Steven have the secret ability to talk to animals.He works as a paperboy around the Radciffle’s neighbourhood. He first meet jack one day when he was out on one of his paper rounds. He found the Dalmatian puppy drowning in the and managed to rescue him. He revealed his ability to the puppy and the two became best of friends. At first they kept Daniel’s ability a secret from the rest of the Dalmatians until Cruella kidnapped them again. When Daniel and Steve came to their rescue, they revealed their secret to the other Dalmatians. He has since become good friends with the other Dalmatians. He often helps them understand the ways of humans and sometimes joins them on their adventures. He looks up to Perdita as a mother figure since his real mum has little to no time for him. '''Steven Platterson Doctor Davidson-'''The rather eccentric family vet of the Dalmatians. Dr Davidson offers his services at cheap prices which is good for the family and is a good friend of Roger Radciffle. He is very kind and understanding to the Dalmatians and tries to make their vetrerinary experience as relaxing as possible. He loves dancing and music often performs srange erratic dances whislt listen to jazz and rock. Despite his eccentric personality, he is a competent vet. '''Mark Jacobson-'''A young ginger haired man who works as a cub reporter and photographer for the Daily Mirror alongside Antia. He is a close friend to Antia and looks up to her as a career model. He is somwhat clumsy and cowardly. '''Sherlock- A Bloodhound who is the pet of a police detective. He is a hard-bolied dog who assist his master in solving crimes. He becomes friends with Pongo after he helps him apprehend Professor Talon and Pongo has since helped him solve many other crimes, He is named after the famous fictional detective Sherlock Holmes. Watson-'''Sherlock’s assistant, Watson a black and tan dachshund. He is named after Sherlock Holmes assistant Dr Watson '''Peter Pan and the lost boys- '''Peter Pan and the Lost Boys appear in a feature length, six part special called Puppies in Neverland. In the special, Peter Pan visits the Dalmatian’s residence in order to acquire an ancient artefact that Roger bought in an auction sale. The artefact in question is a piece of a mystical stone tablet that is the key to unlocking an ancient and powerful Neverland treasure that Peter and the lost boys hope to get before Captain Hook and his pirate crew do. When he attempts to take it, Pongo, thinking he’s a thief attacks him. After a brief conflict, Pan explains to the Dalmatians about the treasure and Captain Hook wanting it. Pongo decides to let him take it on the condition that he come with him, much to Peter’s dismay. Perdita and Churchill also decides to go along too and after much begging, the puppies are also allowed to come along. Using tinker bell’s pixie dust, Peter gives the Dalmatians the ability to fly by thinking happy thoughts in order to reach Neverland and start flying around in scene reminiscent to that of the original Peter Pan with "You Can Fly" playing. Along the way, they stop by the platterson residence and decide to take Daniel with them. The group them sets off for Neverland, Unknowningly being followed by Cruella and the Baduns who have managed to acquire some of Tinker Bell’s pixie dust. When they arrive in Neverland, they meet up with the rest of the lost boys and set out on an adventure across Neverland to find the remaining pieces of the tablet while doing battle with Captain Hook and the pirates as well as Cruella who has joined forces with the pirates. '''Villians Cruella De Vil- 'The main antagonist of the series, Cruella is an insane,short-tempered, bipolar, fur-loving social parasite and an old school friend of Antia’s. She likes to smoke a lot and is never seen without her trademark cigarette holder. Whenever she smokes, she leaves a trail of foul-smelling green smoke. Once again, she seeks to turn the Dalmatian puppies into a fur coat and in this series, she also attempts to make Pongo and Perdita in fur-related items as well. She usually uses her two bumbling henchmen Jasper and Horace to carry out her plans and recently, she has also gained an army of loyal henchman called the Cruellans. she acts purely on impulse and is thus prone to reckless behaviour. Like in the book, she likes pepper and often adds an coat on every food that she eats, even dessert. Her red Rolls Royace Benetly(nicknamed the Cruella mobile) has been rebuild after it was destroyed in the first film and has been modified with a 60 mph engine, a more hardy body and all kinds of gadgets to capture the Dalmatians such as nets, pinchers, Chainsaws, dart guns, machine guns, missile launchers and more. Like before, she drives her car pretty recklessly, difting round corners, driving quickly in dangerous conditions and nearly running other cars off the road. Occasionally, her butler Alonzo drives it for her. She claims that the car’s motor horn is the loudest in the country and has been shown to be loud enough to shatter glass. In addition to her car, she also has a helicopter nicknamed the Cruella copter and in a few episodes, she uses a giant vacuum cleaner called the Puppy Vac 3000 in an attempt to capture the puppies. She owns a large mansion in Sutton and a manor house in withermarsh, dubbed Hell Hall. '''Jasper Badun-'''The taller, skinner and smarter of the two brothers, Jasper is usually the one who comes up with the plans to capture the Dalmatians which, needless to say, almost always fail. He likes smoking cigars, drinking alcohol and watching TV with his brother Horace. His favourite TV show is What’s My Crime, a game show where people have to guess what a criminal’s crime is and if they can’t guess it, that criminal wins a prize after they are released. '''Horace Badun-'''Horace is the shorter, fatter and dumbest of the two. He likes cakes and sandwiches and also likes to watch What’s My Crime. Although he is dumber of the two, he does have a bit more insight and as a running gag, he often correctly guesses what the Dalmatians plans are. These suggestions however are quickly dismissed by Jasper who believes that they are not smart enough to outwit them. '''Alonzo-'''Alonzo is the De Vil family butler and Cruella’s unwilling particenpent in her many schemes to capture and skin the Dalmatians. '''Cruellans- '''The Cruellans are thugs hired by Cruella to assist her in her endeavour to make a fur coat out of the 101 Dalmatians. They usually dress in black tuxedos with white overcoats and fedoras to match their bosses black and white hair. ' ''' '''Other Villians Human Professor Talon The Rowdy lads Kornard Kassidy Doctor Maddus Mr Hyde M.O.D Captain Hook-'''The leader of the Neverland pirates and one of Disney most infamous villians, Captain Hook and his pirate crew appear in the special, Puppies in Neverland. In it, he is after an ancient Neverland treasure called the Never Orb which according to legend gives whoever wields it ultimate power. It is said that the never orb was previously owned by a fearsome pirate called Captain Terro who used it to control Neverland with an iron fist. He and his crew ruled the island from his base of operations, a large sea cave called Terro’s point in which they also hoarded a large amount of gold and other stolen treasure. The cave entrance could be raised from or sunk to the bottom of the neversea using a stone tablet. However one of the crew tried to take the never orb for himself and in the ensuring conflict, sunk Terro’s point and killed all but one of Terro’s crew. The surviving crew member decided that the never orb was too powerful for people to use and so he split the tablet which raised the cave entrance from the sea floor in six pieces and scattered them across Neverland. Captain Hook seeks to find these pieces so he can raise terro’s point from the sea and acquire the Never Orb and use it to finally defeat Peter Pan and take control of Neverland. When Peter brings the Dalmatians, Churchill and Daniel to Neverland and sets out to find Captain Terro’s treasure and the never orb, he too sets out with his crew to find the pieces, doing battle with pan and his gang of lost boys. He also joins forces with and develops a relationship with, Cruella De Vil when she follows the Dalmatians to Neverland, claiming to have known her ancestor Captain Scurvia De Vil. Thourghout the adventure, he is also constantly pursued by Tick Tock The crocodile. ''' ' ' ' ' Animals Professor Talon’s birds Cerberuso and his gang The sewer rats Terrorosaurus Belka the Boa Kaa the Python Alien? The Daleks The Cybermen The Ice warriors